


[podfic] The Party You Have Dialed is Not Available

by reena_jenkins, shadydave



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I don't see how that's a party, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Podfic, Science Bros, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"LIBRAFLYTER: I'm going to assume Bruce was out chilling in upstate New York or wherever and doesn't even find this stuff out until after he emerges from his hermitage to, like, a thousand voicemails."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Party You Have Dialed is Not Available

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Party You Have Dialed is Not Available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788565) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Voicemail, Science Bros, I don't see how that's a party  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:03:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_The%20Party%20You%20Have%20Dialed%20is%20Not%20Available_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
